


мої квіти дурні

by marshall_line



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: розпустились без тебеу лютому місяці





	мої квіти дурні

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



> *цветочное!ау

в бангкоке жарко круглый год, даже в сезон дождей.

иногда ей кажется, что здесь ничего на самом деле и нет: газ и пробки, и много-много воды, когда она уже нас затопит, и ночные огни, на которые можно смотреть только сквозь пальцы. по-другому просто никак — и у неё никогда, вообще-то, не получалось.

она так и не привыкла: к жаре и к этому городу, хотя родилась и выросла в его пределах.

здесь правда ничего нет, по крайней мере для неё.

 

нечему удержать,

привязать,

заставить остаться.

 

в бангкоке жарко круглый год, но зацветает она именно в нём.

 

зимой.

 

на совершеннолетие она едет в сеул, не зная ни языка, ни зачем ей нужен этот город, напоследок обещая родителям звонить и навещать, когда будет время.

(говорит: у меня, знаете, мечта. какая? я пока не поняла)

что-то из этого ложь. она ещё не решила, что.

решит потом.

она едет в сеул — огромный город с таким коротким названием, его приятно повторять, не то что её родной. не то чтобы бангкок вообще был. чем-то. он так и не стал.

 

пранприя меняется на лалиса, лалиса сокращается до некрасивого _лиса_ — и от дома у неё остаётся всего один фиолетовый цветок — такой маленький, незаметный — между лопатками, о котором она успела давно забыть. от дома остаётся целое ничего.

теперь она просто лиса, словно убрав лишние буквы, она может навсегда отсечь ту часть себя, которую так и не приняла: маленькую девочку из душного бангкока или уже немного взрослую в неизвестной стране, или ту, у которой нет ни одной настоящей мечты.

их и не будет.

не в таких городах и не с такими ~~ла~~ лисами.

 

её поселяют в общежитие: она быстро знакомится с жителями на своём этаже, представляясь — на ломаном корейском — лисой. всем и каждому. это запоминается быстрее, чем настоящее или её любимое. про себя лалиса всё ещё лалиса. хоть где-то она должна быть ею. даже если это _где-то_ начинается и заканчивается в её голове.

 

у неё нет планов на будущее.

лалиса лишь хотела сбежать от жары и воды, и огней.

и от того, как тесно ей было там, где должно было быть свободно.

 

благодаря сорн, её соседке по комнате, лалиса попадает в их маленькое — как пятно между её лопатками — тайское общество. лалиса улыбается, пожимая руки и обнимая совершенно незнакомых ей людей, запоминая имена, считая на пальцах, сколько их здесь.

ровно пять, включая лалису, — столько же лепестков в её несчастном бутоне, но через день или два появляется ещё один. словно лалиса наконец-то ближе к тому, кем зацвела. не то чтобы её это когда-либо волновало. ей было пятнадцать, когда цветок распустился; прошло пять лет — лалиса никого так и не нашла, и её тоже никто не нашёл.

а в сеуле искать просто некого.

 

у лалисы не болит.

нечему.

она никогда и не любила. может, свою семью, себя — нет.

мир, в котором ей всё тяжелей дышать, тем более.

 

иногда лалиса пытается рассмотреть цветок в зеркале — он такого яркого, казалось бы, цвета, а на её загорелой — уже лето, она приехала весной — коже — бледный.

почти прозрачный.

как сама лалиса, когда убирает из имени первый слог.

 

когда убирает из себя—

себя же.

 

пухлые губы, большие глаза, вечная чёлка и надломленные кончики — цвета пшеницы, так было написано на упаковке — волос, ещё немного — и все выпадут, комната в общежитии, ночная смена и четыре новых — тайских в корее — друга. всё это — лиса.

девочка — я не мечтаю.

и до сих пор не знаю, что здесь делаю.

 

возвращаться некуда.

бангкок наконец-то затопило.

прошлым.

 

ей не на что жаловаться.

у неё пока есть крыша над головой, работа и люди, с которыми она может говорить на родном языке, не думая над тем, что и как сказать. у неё есть всё, чтобы как-то ещё быть.

но этого мало, чтобы захотеть чего-то другого.

 

ведь иногда важно именно это — хотеть.

 

лалиса больше не хочет ни-че-го.

 

она считает дни, проведённые в сеуле, и не считает те, которые были до него. количество не изменится. так же, как и цветок, замерший в ожидании, не начнёт пышней расти.

это единственное, в чём лалиса почему-то уверена.

единственное.

 

но.

 

их знакомит сорн.

она всегда сводит всех со всеми — как мост рамы.

или не она, или лалиса знакомится сама, впервые делая шаг к кому-то первой, или это она знакомится с лалисой. не имеет, вообще-то, значения. она всё равно кричит, у тэна день рождения — они празднуют прямо на этаже, _лиса_ , слыша в ответ _джису_.

сорн говорит: она поможет тебе с корейским.

не добавляет: или как-то ещё, если ты захочешь.

джису немного ниже, у неё пурпурного — нет, фиолетового? — цвета волосы, и блестят глаза, и она улыбается, просто глядя на лалису. без какой-либо на то причины.

они общаются почти всю ночь, спрятавшись ото всех в самом дальнем углу, ближе к лестнице. джису не поправляет её, когда лалиса ошибается, и не смеётся над тем, какие глупые иногда у неё получаются слова. у джису нет других имён, только это. 

у неё есть только она сама.

а не те, кого она придумала, чтобы её смогли здесь принять.

 

их знакомит сорн (или не она) в конце зимы.

лалиса в сеуле почти год.

и почти шесть — в цветении. ни с кем.

 

джису совершенно не умеет шутить, живёт с собакой недалеко от общежития и учится на того, кем никогда, наверное, не станет, но это не делает её жизнь хуже. скорей наоборот.

у таких — как сияние — джису нет бангкока и нет ~~ла~~ лис.

у таких — переливающихся пурпуром — джису всё хорошо.

ведь такие джису этого хотят и верят, и могут, даже если всё их _хорошо_ — рано или поздно — идёт наперекосяк, ведь такие джису всегда рождаются и живут в столице, даже если она теснее птичьей клетки. так лалисе кажется каждый раз, когда джису к ней приходит. с тетрадями и учебниками. на полном серьёзе готовая обучать её _своему_ языку, на котором без акцента лалиса может сказать только _аннён_. так ей кажется. довольно долго.

пока однажды джису не делится:

— знаешь, я так хотела петь и пыталась, и ходила на прослушивания, даже попала в хорошую компанию, но так и осталась просто джису, потому что таких, как я, полным-полно. сотни тысяч джису, умеющие красиво петь чужие песни, никому не нужны. понимаешь? я никому не была нужна, ведь так и не смогла. выделиться. спеть чужое по-своему.

я не смогла.

джису не плачет, говоря это. она давно уже всё отплакала, и перезлилась, и перестала себя и всех ненавидеть. всё прошло, а она осталась. в том же городе, с той же собакой.

и с самой собой.

 

— а ты, _лиса?_

(это имя — голосом джису — звучит иначе, будто джису обращается к кому-то, кого в этих стенах нет и никогда не существовало. это имя — кто-то, кого лалиса сделала из себя, чтобы жить в сеуле, где ей теперь всё время холодно, не в бангкоке всё-таки, не _дома_ )

чего хотела ты?

лалиса пожимает плечами.

 

когда они прощаются, она впервые обнимает джису, прямо на пороге, немного неловко, как умеет, и волосы джису лезут ей в лицо, накрывая пурпурными — фиолетовыми? зависит от освещения — волнами. она пахнет тайским морем. лалиса давно на нём не была.

и на любом другом тоже.

джису шепчет ей на ухо: спасибо, что выслушала.

не добавляет: спасибо, что позволяешь приходить.

я так устала. от своих стен. твои мне нравятся больше.

 

они сближаются, становятся лучшими друзьями и почти всё свободное время проводят вместе. это такое громкое слово — друзья. ещё и лучшие. лалиса повторяет его. на тайском, на корейском. суть не меняется, но ей важно понимать, что джису для неё значит и что значить не может, даже если, спустя годы, лалисе вдруг хочется чего-то ещё, кроме.

и это так страшно.

 _хотеть_.

 

так, господи, страшно.

 

она забывает об одиноком цветке, спрятанном между лопатками, под одеждой, так же, как и о заученных словах, которые никогда ей не пригодятся, но должны расширить её словарный запас, как говорит джису. она забывает, что до сих пор цветёт, потому что она не.

если бы лалиса цвела на самом деле, она бы, наверное, выглядела по-другому.

или хотя бы помнила об этом, или хотя бы пыталась помнить.

 

лалиса не видится со своей семьёй полтора года, не звонит — месяц — и не стала бы, пока на экране телефона не высвечивается напоминание: какой-то семейный праздник, и джису в этот момент с ней, и она выдыхает только: _поздравь_ , и лалиса смотрит на неё во все глаза.

в них бы влить сейчас тайское море — ещё останется место.

(джису не отводит взгляд)

(она уже нырнула)

лалиса набирает номер и мучительно долго ждёт, считая — вместо дней в календаре — бесконечные гудки, и когда они заканчиваются, и она слышит родной голос, её прорывает. она говорит и говорит, и говорит. обо всём и ни о чём. не зная, как перестать.

джису не понимает ни слова, кроме _простите_ и _я скучаю_. джису не понимает тайский, но понимает чувства, и когда лалиса нажимает отбой, она тянет её в объятия, и говорит:

— можешь плакать сколько угодно.

(если, конечно, хочешь)

и лалиса плачет, долго и громко, чтобы потом, вытирая слёзы, повторять без конца и края _прости_ уже ей. джису не спрашивает: за что? лалиса сама не знает.

но у неё болят её моря—

и горло, и в груди, и там, где растёт позабытый ею бутон фиолетового.

только джису перед ней не болит — улыбается. немного грустно.

лалиса тянется к ней опять, обхватывает руками, утопая в волнах.

 

джису ночует у неё — и они спят в одной кровати.

и лалисе не снится ничего плохого, и хорошего тоже, но.

 

так намного лучше.

 

они не упоминают цветы или _своих_ людей.

ни одну из них это не интересует.

или они обе делают вид, что не.

 

начинается очередная зима — очередной бесполезный год в сеуле.

 

в этот раз на их этаже празднуют день рождения джису.

в общежитии она не живёт, но теперь всем, кого лалиса знает, как своя.

она поздравляет джису первой и не отходит от неё весь вечер, слушая её дурацкие шутки и искренне с них смеясь, слушая чужие тосты и нелепое _любви тебе! да попышнее!_ на ломаном, как её волосы, корейском, смешанным с тайским. джису благодарит каждого, идёт ко всем, когда зовут, и обнимает, но руку лалисы из своей не выпускает. ни на секунду.

как будто они потеряются, если друг друга отпустят.

а потом джису предлагает отсюда сбежать — никто ведь не заметит.

лалиса кивает и позволяет вести себя наверх, где никого нет и безумно тихо — все спят.

они подходят к окну, и джису открывает его настежь, и высовывается на улицу, в холод. ветер путает ей волосы, и там — в небе и в самом низу — так темно, но лалиса стоит напротив джису и видит блеск — он никуда с первой встречи не делся — в её глазах — настоящее северное сияние, освещающее весь этаж, и думает о цветке между лопаток, он так похож цветом на волосы джису сейчас. пурпур давно выцвел — совсем не яркий.

но красивый. 

как джису.

лалиса просто смотрит на сияние — оно бесконечно — и думает, и, наверное, немного—

(какое жуткое чувство)

пока к ней не обращаются:

— _смотри_.

и джису закатывает рукав свитера, и даже в темноте лалиса видит — белый? жёлтый? золотой? как ранила звезда — распустившийся бутон. в шесть лепестков. на запястье.

точно такой же, как у неё.

лалиса дотрагивается до него и не верит, и не задаёт вопросов, только прижимается губами немного ниже, а потом целует в центр ладони и думает: я расскажу обо всём потом.

в другой раз.

подожди.

а вслух:

— с днём рождения, джису.

 

с первым цветением.

 

(со мной)

 

лалиса не признаётся ещё очень долго, не зная, что со всем этим делать. джису её лучший друг, она не хочет этого менять, но у неё полно друзей, а джису — одна. лалиса не признаётся, прокручивая в голове те не-поцелуи, и какой тёплой была кожа джису, несмотря на зиму из открытого окна. лалиса не признаётся — и её цветок не растёт, как и семь лет до, надеясь, что однажды она встретит того, кого должна, и даст своему сердцу зацвести.

лалиса не признаётся.

да и вряд ли джису это нужно.

 

зачем таким джису такие ~~ла~~ лисы.

 

она приехала в сеул без мечты.

прошло два года — она так и не появилась, но лалиса разглядывает звезду на запястье джису — и ей кажется, что вот она — мечта — прямо перед ней.

сияет.

даже днём.

и ночью — под веками, и всегда — у лалисы в груди.

 

она так и не признаётся.

джису узнаёт обо всём сама.

 

случайно.

 

зима подходит к концу.

засыпает не снегом — заливает дождём.

они попадают под него на полпути к кафе, они собирались после пар джису пообедать, и к дому, где живёт джису, отсюда ближе, и они бегут туда, ни о чём особо не думая. лалиса никогда у неё не была и не то чтобы хотела. вторгаться в личное пространство. общежитие на то и общежитие, что общее — всё на виду, а это — джису — другое.

они поднимаются на лифте; джису держит её за мизинец — так тепло, и лалиса краем глаза видит, как из-под рукава пальто появляются лепестки. самые жёлтые на свете.

джису почему-то ничего не замечает.

 

уже в квартире, перейдя в гостиную, лалиса расслабляется. в этом месте, несмотря ни на что, она чувствует себя в безопасности. как — этого не может быть — _дома_. 

такое же громкое слово, как и друзья.

громче только—

джису приносит ей вещи переодеться, идёт на кухню поставить чайник, включить радио, покормить собаку, которая успела их напугать, а лалиса ещё долго рассматривает всё вокруг прежде, чем снять наконец-то свитер. она остаётся в одной майке, открывающей лопатки.

её неровный позвоночник.

и, конечно, шесть фиолетовых лепестков.

лалиса забывает о них напрочь, как и всегда, и вспоминает когда джису к ним притрагивается — едва ощутимо — кончиками пальцев. лалиса боится пошевелиться, она в последнее время так много всего боится, а джису водит по коже вокруг и молчит.

а потом обнимает со спины.

произносит по слогам:

— _ла-ли-са_.

и она никогда, никогда, никогда так себя никому не представляла. ни в этом городе, ни этим людям, ни даже джису. уродливое _лиса_ намного привычней.

— тебя так называла тогда мама.

и это так _кра-си-во_.

как наши с тобой цветы.

лалиса знает, что её — нет, но джису ни разу ей не солгала — и не лжёт сейчас.

 

они целуются через месяц у того открытого окна и цветут, и цветут, и цветут — как остановиться — и между ними ничего, вообще-то, не меняется, но лалиса вбирает губами звёзды с запястий джису — и ей впервые кажется, что она приехала в сеул не зря.


End file.
